spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Stotch
Stephen Stotch 'is a character in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. He is the father of Butters Stotch and the husband of Linda Stotch. Appearance Stephen wears an olive green shirt with a white tie, blue pants with a brown belt and a gold buckle, and black shoes. He has light brown hair. Prominence South Park: The Stick of Truth PTA Problems Speaks at the PTA meeting regarding the construction of the new Taco Bell. He can later by added as a friend when spoken to at Butter's house, and asks The New Kid to message him about anything Butters has done that he should be grounded for. South Park: The Fractured But Whole The Bowels of the Beast He is seen inside The Peppermint Hippo enjoying the Strippers' moves along with Stuart McCormick. The Chaos Gambit Grounds Butters and the New Kid due to Butters not coming home during the previous night (Due to him being trapped in Cartman's basement by Coon and Friends) and the New Kid for not telling him their name, after the New Kid and Butters escape Butters' bedroom, Stephen confronts them in the Living room, not allowing them to leave and starting a Boss Battle. Farts of Future Past Is seen during Mitch Conner's investiture ceremony. After the Freedom Pals reveal Mitch Conner's true plan of turning every single day of the year into Christmas by putting cat urine in the citizens' drugs and alcoholic drinks and him and his mother kill each other, Stephen suggests to the rest of the people at the ceremony to get clean drugs and alcoholic drinks from the town next to South Park. Role South Park: The Stick of Truth Stephen's only appearance during the main quest is when he attends and speaks at the PTA meeting regarding the new Taco Bell. During the rest of the game, he can be found at Butters' house. The New Kid can talk to him to friend him. When the New Kid befriends him, he tells him to let him know on Facebook if Butters does something he should be grounded for. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Stephen is always seen in his Living Room, reading the Newspaper. A selfie can be requested from him at anytime, after taking it he will start to follow The New Kid on Coonstagram. Stephen appears as a boss early in the third day, confronting Professor Chaos and the New Kid when they return to Butters's house to prepare for their infiltration of the Freedom Pals. After berating his son for not coming home last night (due to being imprisoned by Coon and Friends), he grounds both him and the New Kid by locking them in the former's room with a special electronic system. However, the two kids manage to escape when the New Kid comes up with the Haywire buddy ability, allowing Professor Chaos's winged minion to disrupt the wires on the security system. Stephen confronts the kids in his living room, stunned that they managed to escape despite being grounded. He "deduces" that the New Kid has some kind of "ungrounding" power before engaging them in battle, announcing that "your evil magic is not welcome here, darkling!" To battle Stephen, the New Kid calls upon Coon and Friends, as well as Call Girl. Upon being defeated by the New Kid, Professor Chaos, and their allies, Stephen is left unconscious, allowing his son to flee the house before he reawakens. Battle In his boss fight in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole, ''Stephen is considered to be a formidable foe, as he has a great amount of movement despite the fact that he only has a standard attack. His true power comes from the ability to ground the New Kid's party members, rendering them useless until they are ungrounded, it also lowers the team's defense. During this fight, the New Kid will be immune to the "Grounded" status effect, not to mention that their Ultimate Power is replaced with the ability to "Unground" their allies, however, antidotes can also remove the "Grounded" status effect, and these can be used by any party member. Henrietta's "Satanic Seal" (If the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC was purchased, and the player unlocked Henrietta as a party member) can also remove the "Grounded" Status effect. He attacks twice per turn, using his first attack to deal damage and his second attack to Ground the New Kid's allies, however, this attack is a predictable attack, which means that it can be dodged if party members don't finish their turns on red spaces. This attack starts as one that can be easily dodged, but every time Stephen receives damage and/or is attacked, the red spaces become more and more until the point where it covers all the battlefield. It's also important to notice that even if the New Kid is immune to the Grounding during this fight, they can still have their defense lowered from the attack, plus, if every ally is grounded and the New Kid runs out of health, you will lose the battle, as none of the other party members will be able attack Stephen or revive the New Kid, so it is essential to keep the New Kid alive during this battle so they can unground the rest of the party. '''Attacks: * Sockeroo: Punches an enemy in front of him. * Ground: '''Grounds every enemy that is standing on a red space, it applies "Grounded" and lowers the enemies' defense '''Inmunities: * Chilled * Charmed * Enraged Quotes For the complete collection of the Stephen Stotch's quotes, refer to the page Stephen Stotch/Quotes. Facebook Messages Gallery Stephen Stotch butters house.jpg|Stephen Stotch at Butters' house. Stephen PTA meeting.jpg|Stephen Stotch speaking at the PTA meeting. Nazi butters dad.png|A Nazi zombie lookalike of Stephen Stotch. Original Soundtrack Video South Park The Fractured But Whole - Butters' Dad Boss Battle Fight Music Theme|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx South Park The Fractured But Whole - Battle Fight Music Theme 12 (Cooks Therapy Kids Shady Acres)|Recorded by xXSilentAgent47Xx Trivia *In South Park: The Stick of Truth, there is a Nazi zombie that looks exactly like him. *As a boss in The Fractured But Whole, Stephen cannot be Pissed Off; if a hero attempts this, he'll retort that they're just making him angrier at Butters (much to Butters's dismay). *In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Stephen shares his Battle Theme song with the Old People, The Buca De Faggoncini Cooks and the Therapy Kids. *In ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'', Stephen can be seen outside Craig's house on the third night, having a nightmare about his mother grounding him. This hints that when Stephen was younger, he was abused by his mother and often gets grounded. This passes down to him and Butters, where he abuses Butters and grounds him a lot. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Parents Category:LGBT characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Male characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Friendable Enemies Category:Stotches